


Profitant de tes songes

by Lunalalune



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: Swap!Sans x Dream!Sans / C'était l'une de ces nombreuses soirées qu'ils passaient ensembles, seulement tous les deux, tranquillement installés chez le gardien des songes. Généralement Ink était de la partie, mais il arrivait que le Créateur soit absent, ne les laissant que tous les deux. Comme ce soir-là. / PRÉSENCE DE LEMON
Kudos: 1





	Profitant de tes songes

C'était l'une de ces nombreuses soirées qu'ils passaient ensembles, seulement tous les deux, tranquillement installés chez le gardien des songes. Généralement Ink était de la partie, mais il arrivait que le Créateur soit absent, ne les laissant que tous les deux. Comme ce soir-là. Et Dream était partagé entre la joie d'être en tête à tête avec Blue, et la panique d'être à ce même tête tête.

Dream aimait être avec Blue. Il se sentait apaisé auprès de lui. Comme si Blueberry possédait une aura semblable à la sienne, une aura qui fonctionnait beaucoup trop bien sur le prince des bons sentiments, ce prince qui en voulait toujours plus, qui se perdait dans le regard bleuté sans y prendre garde, qui cherchait des contacts, toujours plus de contacts ... avant de se figer, de s'interrompre, de détourner le regard avec un sentiment de culpabilité immense. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de réflexions pour son ami ?

Il en connaissait la réponse mais n'osait point se l'avouer. Alors il pensait à autre chose, se voilait la face, profitant de la douceur du thé qu'il sirotait à petite gorgée, de l'odeur sucré de la menthe qui s'en dégageait, se mêlant à l'odeur toute particulière de son invité qu'il chérissait tant. Une odeur salée qui se mélangeait bien mal à l'odeur du thé, mais Dream n'en avait que faire, appréciant humer ce parfum malgré tout.

Au détour de leur discussion, Blue se mit à rire, de son jolie rire terriblement doux et innocent, qui emplissait le gardien des songes d'un sentiment de bien-être absolu qui lui arracha un tendre sourire avant qu'il n'accompagne son ami dans son hilarité.

Oui, Dream aimait être avec Blue. Il aimait bien trop ça.

"En fait Dream, je me demandais ..."

Le concerné frissonna. Son nom sonnait délicieusement bien dans la bouche de l'autre squelette. Il reposa sa tasse maintenant vide toute en prêtant une oreille attentive à son comparse :

"... je fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps."

Dream manqua de s'étouffer, se redressant immédiatement avec panique. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à garder son self contrôle, surtout dans ce genre de situation, ces situations où il se préparait mentalement à mentir quand bien même il n'était pas doué pour cela.

  
  


"D-Des rêves étranges ? répéta-t-il. C'est à dire ?"

  
  


Blue n'avait jamais mentionné quoique-ce-soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et le gardien des songes avait secrètement espéré qu'à chacun de ses réveils, il ait oublié la totalité de ses rêves. Mais visiblement ses espoirs avaient été vains. Et Blue, aussi à son aise qu'à son habitude, débutait son récit sans la moindre pudeur, souriant pourtant avec autant d'innocence que d'habitude :

  
  


"J'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec quelqu'un !"

  
  


Dream s'empourpra. Comment Blue pouvait-il paraître si pure, lui qui était capable des pires sous-entendus ? Mais c'était également ce qui faisait son charme après tout ... peut-être ? Le gardien des rêves, bien moins à l'aise sur le sujet, se resservit nerveusement du thé, l'appréhension le gagnant doucement :

"C'est arrivé plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines ! Au début ça n'allait jamais très loin, seulement jusqu'aux préliminaires. Et puis il y a quelque temps c'est passé à l'étape au-dessus !"

Dream avala sa salive, pris une gorgée de thé pour masquer son embarra. De toute façon, son attitude ne pouvait pas trahir quoique-ce-soit, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout il était toujours mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un venait à lui parler de sexe. Cependant, imperceptiblement, son corps se tendit lorsqu'il vit Blue s'approcher un peu :

"Dis, tu en es à l'origine ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Blue ! J-Je ne crée pas tous les rêves du multiverse non plus !"

En l'occurrence c'était vrai, n'importe qui pouvait rêver sans qu'il n'y ai besoin de l'intervention de Dream. Mais concernant Blue, la situation était bien différente, et le gardien des songes se sentait trembler à l'idée que son ami découvre la vérité.

"Oh, oui c'est vrai ! répondit Blue en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais vu à quel point c'était agréable, je me disais que tu y étais peut-être pour quelque chose. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne serait pas ton genre, toi qui est si timide !"

Dream se calma légèrement, voyant que son mensonge paraissait fonctionner. Mais il se sentit coupable. Coupable et honteux. Blue ne sembla pas percevoir son malaise puisqu'il continua naturellement, venant piquer un gâteau :

"C'est quand même étrange ce rêve. Il est assez récurrent, on dirait même qu'il se suit au fil des nuits. Les mots et les touchés ne sont pas les mêmes. Cette personne avec qui je fais l'amour expérimente toujours diverses choses, comme si elle avait conscience que nous avions déjà couché ensemble dans un autre rêve."

Dream se pétrifia. Il resta les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, l'âme battante à tout rompre. Non ... Non son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné, loin de là. Au contraire même, il semblait qu'il venait de se trahir, de se révéler de lui-même. Car il connaissait le timbre de voix que Blue avait actuellement : ce timbre de voix qui signifiait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à son sourire angélique. Car Blue était bien plus intelligent et déducteur que la plupart des monstres le pensaient, ce qui ne faisait qu'inquiéter Dream un peu plus.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment ça allait tourner. Il ne savait pas si son ami prenait cela à la rigolade, ou s'il allait lui lancer des reproches bien mérités.

Il sursauta quand le bras de Blue frôla le sien, manqua de lâcher sa tasse. Son ami s'était un peu plus approcher, ne faisant qu'accélérer son souffle et son appréhension. Dream déglutit, posa sa tasse de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, essayant de garder une attitude aussi normale que possible bien qu'il se savait grillé depuis longtemps.

"Dream ..."

Le gardien des songes resta figé, la tasse à peine posée, le corps toujours penché vers la table.

"... De quoi as-tu peur ?"

Dream se redressa d'un coup, faisant volteface pour regarder Blue avec terreur, son corps se mettant à trembler violemment. Son ami avait perdu son sourire pour le regarder avec cette expression, cette expression que Dream détestait, cette expression sérieuse qui demandait des réponses, ces sourcils froncés, ce regard qui le transperçait et lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Le prince des bonnes émotions recula, au bord des larmes, son âme se serrant douloureusement :

"Je n'ai pas peur ..."

  
  


Encore un piètre mensonge. Blue se leva à son tour, lui faisant face sans la moindre hésitation alors que Dream détournait fébrilement le regard.

  
  


"Dream ... Pourquoi veux-tu le cacher ?"

  
  


Le gardien hoqueta, recula une nouvelle fois mais sentit avec horreur son pied heurter la table, l'interrompant dans sa fuite. Il se mit à triturer ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Pourquoi souhaitait-il le cacher ? N'était-ce pas évident ? Il avait profité des songes pour assouvir ses désirs, pour se servir de son ami, se laisser aller dans ses bras, le cajoler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait ... Qu'il l'aimait de cet amour qu'il ne savait pas réciproque, car il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de lui.

  
  


"B-blue ... Ce n'est pas ... c'est ... je …"

  
  


Il posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant le sanglot qui lui échappait, sa vue se troublant à cause de ses larmes. Il couina, la gorge nouée :

  
  


"Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé ..."

  
  


Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Blue représentait tant de choses pour lui, Blue était son soutient, son rayon de soleil, Blue était ... Blue était ... 

Il sursauta au contact de deux bras, prit quelques instants pour prendre conscience que Blueberry était venu l'enlacer, qu'il le serrait fort contre lui.

  
  


Dream hoqueta une nouvelle fois, arrivant au point de rupture ... et fondit en larme, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami, dans son foulard si doux, ce foulard qui s'humidifia au contact de ses larmes.

  
  


"Dream ... je t'en prie, ne pleure plus ..."

  
  


Blue avait lui-même la voix brisée. Il raffermit sa prise sur le gardien, les larmes lui venant également :

  
  


"Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer …"

  
  


Quand le prince des bonnes émotions était triste, Blue se sentait triste également. Il détestait voir son ami ainsi, aussi fragile et triste, comme à deux doigts de voler en poussière. Il préférait largement son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa moue adorable ... 

  
  


" ... Je t'aime Dream ..."

  
  


Le gardien laissa échapper un glapissement, redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux rougis dans ceux de son homologue, stupéfaits de cette déclaration, comme s'il pensait l'avoir rêvé. Et Blue répéta encore, avec un tendre sourire :

  
  


"Je t'aime aussi Dream, depuis longtemps."

  
  


Dream fut bien incapable de répondre, l'émotion le gagnant trop fortement, un mélange de joie et de soulagement qui agrippait son âme pour le débarrasser d'un poids, d’une pression trop lourde qu'il s'était infliger de lui-même. Blue vint embrasser sa pommette, essuyant du bout de ses phalanges les larmes salées qui s'écoulaient :

  
  


"Je t'aime ..."

  
  


Il l'embrassa tout près de la bouche, très chastement :

  
  


"Je t'aime."

  
  


Il posa ses dents contre les siennes, dans un baiser très délicat, patient, passionné, qui fut aussi furtive que les deux premiers :

  
  


"Je t'aime."

  
  


Les sanglots de Dream redoublèrent, mais des sanglots de bonheur. Il agrippa doucement le t-shirt de son homologue, vint l'embrasser à son tour dans un élan de courage et de désir, sentant Blue sourire tout contre lui alors que ce baiser-ci durait longtemps, bien longtemps.

  
  


Blueberry recula vers le canapé, sans jamais briser l'étreinte ni le baiser. Il se laissa tomber dessus, s'asseyant contre le dossier en entrainant Dream qui finit sur ses genoux. Dream qui frissonna en sentant les mains bouger pour venir glisser sur ses hanches, avant de s'évader sous son haut, venant caresser ses os de façon délicate. Il cessa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant devenir fiévreux sous les frôlements de ses os. Son regard confus se posa sur Blue, Blue qui eut un rire amusé. Pourtant, quand il parla, sa voix fut chaude, bien plus rauque que d'habitude :

  
  


"Tu n'aimerai pas ... faire de ses rêves une réalité ... ?"

  
  


Dream s'empourpra à cette proposition, frémit encore en sentant les mains remonter le long de sa colonne, venir effleurer ses vertèbres, s'attarder sur ses omoplates et finir sur ses cervicales. Blue vint à souffler dans son cou, lui arrachant un couinement proche du gémissement.

  
  


"B ... Blue ..."

  
  


Celui aux yeux bleus vint à rougir doucement. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté en rêve, mais dans la réalité ce n'en était que plus fou : Dream avait cette façon bien particulière de prononcer son nom, de le rendre désirable, trop désirable ... Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, entendit nettement le soupir d'aise de son partenaire, réitéra son action avec tout autant de délicatesse.

  
  


Dream avait fermé les yeux, succombant à cette douce torture, le visage rougit, le corps terriblement chaud. Il se laissait faire en toute confiance, frissonnant à chaque contact contre ses os.

Blue lui retira peu à peu son t-shirt qu'il jeta un peu plus loin, laissant le gardien torse nu. Dream ne dit rien malgré sa gêne, mais sa pudeur le poussa à se dissimuler avec ses bras. Blueberry n'était pas de cet avis, vint saisir ses poignets pour le forcer à se dévoiler :

  
  


"Je veux te voir, te voir entièrement."

  
  


Dream hésita, accepta timidement sa requête et écarta les bras, les posant sur le dossier du canapé sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, encadrant la tête de Blue avec ses mains, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

  
  


"Je ... ne l'ai jamais fait en vrai ..." avoua piteusement le gardien, d'une toute petite voix.

  
  


Et le rire de Blue s'éleva à nouveau, profondément attendrit :

  
  


"Moi non plus ..."

  
  


Si Dream fut surpris, il n'eut pas l'occasion de le montrer car son partenaire revenait l'embrasser avec ferveur, le faisant basculer sur le canapé, l'allongeant sous lui tout en glissant ses mains vers son pantalon. Un pantalon déjà déformé par le membre du jeune gardien, son membre tendu qui s'était matérialisé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Rougissant de honte, Dream dissimula son visage dans ses mains, arrachant un nouveau rire à son partenaire qui vint embrasser sa clavicule pour le détendre, avant de descendre doucement vers ses côtes sur lesquelles il laissa glisser sa langue, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

"B-Blue ..."

Ce gémissement attendrissant électrisa le squelette de Underswap, qui s'empressa d'atteindre le pantalon de son compagnon pour lui retirer avec tout de même une certaine fébrilité. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais dans un même temps tout était tellement différent de ses songes. C'était si... si réel. 

Blue déglutit, son regard se posant sur le boxer de son ami. Il pouvait voir une douce lueur dorée filtrer au travers du tissu et déformer le vêtement. Les battements de son âme s'accélérant tout comme son souffle, Blueberry se pencha vers le boxer pour lentement glisser sa langue sur la bosse.

Le résultat fut immédiat : Dream se cambra, se mordit la main pour étouffer son gémissement. Blue tressaillit face à sa réaction. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Alors il réitéra son action passant un autre coup de langue, faisant tressauter le gardien des songes, pour recommencer encore et encore, s'attirant les couinements de plaisir et de gêne de son compagnon qui se tortillait sous cette douce torture.

"B... Blu-AH! "

Celui d'UnderSwap se sentait terriblement fiévreux. Du bout de ses phalanges, il retira le caleçon avec une lenteur calculée, pour libérer le membre de sa prison de tissu. Dream plongea son visage dans les coussins du canapé, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite des événements, trop embarrassé pour parvenir à soutenir le regard de Blue.

Et Blueberry, qui tremblait de désir, vint délicatement poser sa bouche sur le membre dressé, laissant courir ses dents tout du long, le mordillant avec douceur avant d'user de sa langue une nouvelle fois, sa langue qui vint titiller le bout avec malice, arrachant un vif cri au gardien des songes qui s'agrippa au canapé, le souffle erratique.

Le squelette de Underswap se redressa, envieux d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, et plutôt fier d'être parvenu à exciter son amant d'une telle façon. Imitant ses songes, profitant que Dream ne le regardait plus, il s'empressa de lécher deux de ses phalanges, les humidifiant suffisamment avant de les presser contre l'intimité du gardien.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le petit rêve hoqueta, releva ses pupilles emplies de panique vers lui, arrachant un autre sourire à Blueberry qui se pencha pour l'embrasser :

"Tout va bien Dreamy ..."

Le gardien n'en était pas si sûr, mais comment ne pas écouter un être aussi adorable que son compagnon ? Il ne put que garder le silence et se laisser faire, grimaçant doucement en sentant une intrusion en lui, couinant de douleur alors que Blue se mettait immédiatement à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. C'est que celui au foulard bleu pouvait se montrer terriblement impatient ...

"B-Blue ... d-doucement, s'il te plait ..."

Le dominant s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'il y allait sans doute trop fort dès le début. Il fit une moue coupable, revenant embrasser Dream sur les pommettes :

"Pardon ... j'ai juste trop hâte ... de le faire en vrai, rien qu'avec toi ..."

Le gardien s'empourpra une nouvelle fois, avant de rire doucement et d'embrasser son compagnon à son tour :

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte ... pardon, je suis sûrement trop sensible ...

\- Mais non ! Le magnifique Sans t'interdis de penser ça !"

Blue retira ses doigts et d'un geste rapide mais délicat, il mena Dream sur ses genoux.

"On va aller à ton rythme !"

Encore plus embarrassé par une tel position, le gardien hocha timidement la tête sans trop savoir comment réagir. Malgré tout il prit lui-même l'initiative de baisser le pantalon de Blueberry, libérant à son tour le membre tendu par l'excitation, ce qui le fit déglutir.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de guider le sexe à son intimité, et eut toute les peines du monde à l'y enfoncer. Il serra les dents, ne trouvant pas cela aussi agréable qu'il le pensait, mais les mains de Blue sur ses hanches ainsi que les baisers qu'il reçut dans le cou lui permirent de se détendre peu à peu.

  
  


Quand Blueberry fut entièrement en lui, il prit le temps de le serrer contre son torse et de le câliner avec tendresse, se refusant à bouger dans l'immédiat, laissant le gardien s'habituer à sa présence. C'était qu'ils étaient tous deux maladroits en cet instant, maladroit et terriblement timides, quand bien même celui d'Underswap paraissait avoir plus d'aisance.

  
  


Dream, qui tremblait face à la vague de sensations qui le traversait, quémanda une nouvelle fois un baiser, le regard fiévreux et brillant de larmes. Blue frissonna à cette vue, avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre à sa requête, répondant aussitôt avec envie, venant cajoler ses hanches du bout de ses doigts.

Le baiser se fit plus aride, chacun se montrant un peu plus avide de désir, et Dream - qui se refusait jusque-là à bouger - fut le premier à initier un mouvement de bassin, son gémissement se retrouvant étouffer par la bouche de son amant.

Blueberry couina, se laissa tenter à de premiers mouvements plutôt lents tout en venant mordiller le creux de son cou, mais son impatience pris de l'ampleur rapidement et il ne tarda pas à plaquer son compagnon contre le canapé pour la seconde fois.

Dream lâcha un léger cri, jeta sa tête en arrière alors que le rythme s'accélérait. La salle fut bientôt emplie des gémissements et des soupirs d'aises des deux squelettes, avant d'être remplacé par des hurlements d'extases lorsque celui au foulard bleu tapa brusquement un point sensible, faisant se cambrer le gardien des songes dont le regard s'était voilé de plaisir.

"D-Dream … !" gémit le dominant, sentant ses os brûler sous l'intensité de leur ébat.

Le petit rêve ne répondit pas, égaré dans les méandres du plaisir, comme déconnecté de la réalité, avant de subitement se cambrer, hurlant encore plus fort, s'agrippant aux épaules de Blue avec brusquerie tout en étant secoué de soubresauts violents. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité, au point que ses pensées en devenaient incohérentes, voir chaotiques.

Celui d'Underswap frappa sans aucune douceur sa prostate, grondant sourdement, augmentant encore un peu sa cadence alors que la sueur perlait sur ses os, qu'il venait rechercher une énième fois la bouche de son compagnon, noyant leurs gémissants communs dans un baiser passionné.

Dream poussa finalement une exclamation des plus obscène alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, des larmes de plaisir et de confusion venant rouler sur son visage rougit et fiévreux sans qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience. Douleur et plaisir se mêlaient avec une force indomptable, donnant lieu à un véritable brasier qui avait achevé de brûler ses dernières brides de pensées.

Blue se déversa à son tour dans un long gémissement, l'esprit troublé par l'excitation et la retombé d'adrénaline. Finalement il s'écroula sur son amant, le souffle erratique, peinant à se remettre de leur ébat, et Dream - qui ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état - observait le plafond en silence sans vraiment le voir, encore confus par tout ceci.

Ils leur fallu de longues minutes pour revenir sur terre, et encore ! Ils ne se permirent par la moindre parole, trop apeuré de brisé cet instant magique, ce cocon tranquille qu'ils avaient forgé. A la place ils se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leur tendre étreinte amoureuse ... jusqu'à se figer net lorsqu'ils captèrent un regard intense sur eux.

Ils eurent un frémissant de terreur, relevèrent vivement la tête ... pour apercevoir Ink pencher sur eux, les regardant avec un grand sourire malicieux alors que ses pupilles étaient devenues deux cœurs d'un très jolie rose :

"Vous m'invitez pour le second round ?"


End file.
